gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Bear Islands Knitting Crew
Founded on August 2, 2014,we are a ragtag gathering of Lords and Ladies who swear allegiance to no one but themselves. We welcome all bannermen, from seasoned hedge knights and shrewd merchants to fledgling squires and fosterlings. Have a seat at our table and share a tankard of ale and enjoy! There are plenty of alliances with 500 members. Many of them are full of inactive players and/or have passive leadership. You could join one of them and be just another number, get no real help, have no voice and be ignored. But, if you're more of a social player, interested in chatting with people, sharing ideas, and being appreciated, consider joining the Bear Island Knitting Crew! 'Benefits' 'Expectations' *While you don't have to participate in AvA conflicts, we do want you to be ACTIVE. Bannermen who are absent from their holdings will be removed on a routine basis. *'Don't be a challenge reward hog'. If you've already won a prize, wait a few days and let others share the wealth. *'Be respectful of both allies and enemies.' Don't send harmful actions to our friends or bully much weaker alliances without provocation. A good scrap is fun once in awhile, but don't bite off more than we can chew. 'Recruiting AVA players' Who we are: BIKC provides members a stress free environment for players to access the benefits of belonging to an Alliance, especially for those who enjoy the action and rewards of AvA participation. Our members abhor the usual “politics” of AvA, preferring instead to utilize simple but formal decision processes to examine, evaluate, and resolve differences of opinion when they arise and before the battle. Where we are at: BIKC is a mature alliance with over a hundred members. We recognize each member is the commander of their army and we expect each will contribute to the alliance as they see fit. The alliance is capable of nearly full AvA participation, including a core of 30 active members (50K+ VP) and a dozen highly active players (100K+ VP per day). The team is capable of producing up to 2.0 Million active VP per day. Given the current membership, the alliance has achieved considerable success, finishing top 10 and top 20 in two regions in most AvA events. The team clearly has the infrastructure to build multiple regions, but it lacks the “horsepower” necessary to successfully compete for regional victories. Where we’re going: Like all teams, we strive for success. Our members, however, recognize the benefits of continuous and incremental improvement. Eventually we will become a Tier 1 alliance, capable of winning a region, but to get there we need to recruit additional warriors as well as develop the current membership. 'Achievements' Our alliance typically contends for top 20 in one region during AvA (and top 40 in a couple others). And we are consistently ranked among the top 25 in total VP gain. * Top 10 Finishes: ** Vengeance: The Vale (#4) ** Nightfall: Westerlands (#9) ** Oathbraker: Riverlands (#7) * Top 20 Finishes: ** Eventide: Crownlands ** Oathbraker: Westerlands * Top 40 Finishes: ** High Noon: Dorne ** Eventide: Stormlands, The Vale ** Vengeance: Westerlands ** Nightfall: Crownlands *Our alliance rank is within the top 100 in overall power rankings. 'Dragons:' * We stopped counting when it looked like a flock of crows. 'Leadership' *Leader: Savvy 'Otage *Officers: Frederyk Krueger, Shireen Nexus, Simon Phoenix, Jim Olddawg, Daryn Stone, Kegs Alemaker, Nymeria Snow, Stafford Norrey, Vance Connington, Elaine Bennes, Aphelie, Puff Ironmaker 'How to Join' There are no restrictions on membership, any ACTIVE PLAYER ''' is free to join. '''To join our Alliance, send a Raven to Leader. ~ bikcofficers@gmail.com ~To join FB group, click on the relevant link and answer question there. * Join us in Facebook * Join us in Disruptor Beam * Join us in Kongregate Category:No Fealty Alliances Bannermen Without Borders